vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doge Alessadri
|-|Doge Alessadri= |-|Doge's Walker= Summary Doge Alessadri is the megalomaniac tyrant ruler of the Vinci province of Venucci and the first antagonist during the Campaign. He is a heartless seeker after power, capable of great acts of violence and genocide. His works are manned by slave labor and an exploited workforce, and dissenters are imprisoned. He accessed the top through his revolutionary ideas, such as heavy industry, that had risen the people of Venucci into an industrial super-giant, with him at their head. He also seems very resourceful and would take any form of technology to propel him to his dream goals of land expansion and complete control of the Vinci continent. He is a master of offensive and siege technology. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks. Much higher with Death Ray. 7-B with Siege Laser. At least 7-A with shrapnel shells. Name: Doge Alessadri of Venucci, The Doge, The Doge of Venucci, Ruler of Venucci, Doge Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Likely 50s Classification: Human, Ruler of Venucci, Vinci Powers and Abilities: Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation via Corrosive Cloud, Immobilization via Death Ray, Partial Durability Negation via Death Ray and regular attacks, Beams and Lasers, Explosion Manipulation via various shrapnel shells, Large Size (Type 0), Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Regeneration (Low), Genius Intelligence, Battle Strategist Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Realistically stronger than Giacomo and Lenora) with regular lasers (Comparable to Giacomo's high-velocity rockets). Much higher with Death Ray (Basically a far stronger laser that can one-shot huge tanks and large dragons). City level with Siege Laser (he can destroy most buildings from full health, except large cities). At least Mountain level with shrapnel shells (they can easily destroy entire large cities in-game, either from Doge's Hammer or his off-map cannon). Speed: Likely Subsonic+ attack speed with lasers (The lasers are faster than Giacomo's rockets), Slower with various shrapnel shells (Takes about 1 minute for a shell to be installed in the cannon, fired and to arrive) with Peak Human movement speed (slower than Giacomo, his Walker is quite slow from having four legs, but is much more stable). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics and Walker’s maneuverability problems Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be comparable to Giacomo, if not higher) Striking Strength: Likely Street Class (Should be comparable to Giacomo) Durability: At least Mountain level in-game (Can tank Lenora’s Cluster Bomb). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Building level (Slightly bulkier than Giacomo) Stamina: Endless with his Doge Walker (until it is broken) Range: Extended Melee Range with physical strikes, Hundreds of meters with lasers and most powers, likely Hundreds of kilometers with shrapnel shells (He can fire his artillery nearly everywhere on a map) Standard Equipment: Doge Walker (around 15 meters tall), Dogehammer (his huge cannon) Intelligence: The Doge is a very smart man as he led the city-state of Venucci into an industrial super-giant, with an enormous economy and producing the best tanks and cannons of the Vinci continent. Effective, but ruthless and heartless army commander. Weaknesses: His Walker has limited maneuverability Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Fires lasers from the crystal-shaped alien artifact on his right arm. Has splash damage. *'Corrosive Cloud:' Fires a grenade-like projectile that unleashes a cloud of strong corrosive poison in an area. It affects humans and machines alike. Has AoE. *'Death Ray:' Fires a particularly strong laser on a single target. Works better on Heroes and master units. *'Siege Laser:' Fires a destructive anti-structure laser. *'Doge’s Hammer:' Orders off-map artillery to bombard a target area with a huge shrapnel shell that deals devastating damage to a very large area. The shell’s explosives are capable of completely destroying entire cities and very durable monsters and machines. Has large AoE. *'Dogehammer:' An enormous cannon of The Doge with a (possibly) country-level range with 3 possibilities of shells: Anti-Unit, Anti-Building, Corrosive Poison. The Poison and Anti-Building shells from the Dogehammer are stronger and cover larger areas than Doge’s Corrosive Cloud and Siege Laser. It has an extremely large AoE. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1500 **'Ground Attack:' 18 **'Air Attack:' 18 **'Siege Attack:' 14 **'Trample Attack:' 16 **'Movement Speed:' 30 (Described as Slow) Note: All of Doge’s stats without his Walker are Human level. Gallery Doge 2.jpg|The Doge in his Walker with some of his troops Doge 3.jpg|The Doge preparing his laser cannon Doge 5.jpg|The Doge in-game Doge 6.jpg|The Doge facing Giacomo in their respective Walkers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7